


Bingo #1 - Tony/Clint - Togetherness

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Fluff Bingo - Art Card [2]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: I posted this once and then remembered they needed to be separate posts not chapters. My bad.





	Bingo #1 - Tony/Clint - Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this once and then remembered they needed to be separate posts not chapters. My bad.


End file.
